


Feeling Drunk

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 私设注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee





	Feeling Drunk

奥尔什方想都没想，像往常那样径直推开门的时候，才意识到自己犯了个错误。  
年轻的冒险者诧异地回头看他，眼睛里的情绪说不上好坏，但绝不会是惊喜。奥尔什方后知后觉地想起先前，他的朋友向他咨询“这儿有没有什么比较隐私的地方”，看起来不大自在的龙骑士低着头，有什么困扰着他，“不会有什么人突然就撞进来的那种。”  
有啊，奥尔什方回答，我的房间。  
糟糕透了，他懊恼地想，他向急需帮助的挚友热心地提供便利，却毫不自觉地头一个打破了它，糟糕透了，而且看清楚好友的正在做的事后，他更加进退两难，用一个诚恳的道歉来换取及时退出去修补信任的方法也被否定了。  
支离破碎的盔甲被蛮力卸下胡乱扔在一边，他真的很着急，奥尔什方想，为先前龙骑士温顺克制的询问而感到揪心，而深色的血迹正从苍白的背脊上蔓延开来，黑的钢铁碎片和红的凝固的血呈现出奇异的色彩，奥尔什方头晕目眩，不知所措。  
“奥尔什方，”龙骑士打破了僵局，“行行好……你要是想帮忙，就关上门进来。”  
他没有思考，下意识就哐当一声合上了门，青年因为过于暴力的声响而皱起眉，又忍不住为奥尔什方的失态笑了起来。  
“没什么大不了的，朋友，”他转回去，继续用止血带捆在自己胳膊上，结实的肌肉上只余触目惊心的裂痕和血渍，“你知道……这种事很常见，我只是不大想让塔塔露他们太过担心了。”  
奥尔什方并没有应声，英雄的负担，他有些模糊地理解，又畏惧于去触碰挚友言辞下拙劣掩藏的东西，他仅仅是因为失利与重伤而感到疲惫万分，还是因为别的什么更加隐晦的缘由而不愿意袒露于人，精灵敏锐的直觉告诉自己，这还不是自己可以去试探的领域。  
他移动一把椅子，坐到青年的背后，冒险者挪开了垂在地上的长尾，从善如流地搁到自己的腿上，奥尔什方盯了那团毛绒一会儿，“我该做什么，”他有些不确定——那些伤口并不像他往常所见，由他来处理真的是正确的吗，他为这信赖感到骄傲，又忧心忡忡——他不知道自己为什么变得越来越患得患失了。  
“擦掉血就行，”年轻的龙骑士低声回答，精灵注意到他的嗓音含糊而沙哑，像浇灌了冰棱一样可能阵痛着，“别担心，你做什么都好……奥尔什方，没关系的。”  
奥尔什方少见地没有说话了，精灵修长的，修剪得体的手指陷在柔软的药用纱布里，他为自己不曾缺失的礼仪教育而庆幸，对老伯爵的复杂情绪变得柔软起来——如果此刻是一双脏兮兮的，粗粝的手触碰在挚友伤痕累累的背脊上，他会感到痛苦万分的。  
他确信自己的眼力一如既往的好，青年的身体当初即使被重重盔甲所包裹地一丝不苟，仍然是饱含着热度与年轻的美妙力量，他的指头带着冰凉的药液抚摸过肩胛骨间凹陷的一点，龙骑士轻微地颤栗了一下，因为水液和室内火炉的温度反差，或者别的什么，但他没有请求奥尔什方的停止，青年只是低下头，专心——或者心不在焉地将手臂上的绷带理顺。  
驻守雪山的精灵听闻过，他的挚友来自与他完全相反的地方——沙漠，光与热，荆棘和最艳丽玫瑰生长的地方，而他十分确信这传言的真实，他能感觉到青年的肌肤下隐约残余着太阳的温度，即使暴风雪与龙的利爪都无法击退  
这生命的热流，如果不是失血过多，奥尔什方想，那些温暖的皮肉必定呈现着那位阿泽玛女神脸颊般甜蜜的气息，从海之都远洋而来的南洋水果一样光辉奕奕的色彩，而不是这里——这里，生长着血和铁，哀鸣与严酷的寒冬，他们是如此格格不入，而他却如此渴望……  
“奥尔什方。”  
他的手腕被轻轻握住，精灵回过神，发现自己太……走神了，他手里的棉纱浸透了血，并且已经落到了过于向下的地方。  
龙骑士怀着复杂与纷扰的思绪低着头，却在尾椎被突然触碰时颤栗起来，迅速反手制止了他应该可能大概也许不是故意的朋友，但手肘上的血渍擦到了奥尔什方卷起的雪白袖口上，冒险者顿了顿，带着歉意松开了手。  
“我不是故意的。”他的眼睛里带着浸透光晕与热度的笑意，坦然而放松，奥尔什方感到栽进了一汪迷醉的酒液，心驰神往，像是被异端的信条腐蚀了，精灵的瞳孔里堆积起深蓝的渴望，他微微俯身向前，带着颤抖的嘴唇将要落到挚友一侧完好的圆润肩头，一处伤痕里流光溢彩的肌肤，哈罗妮在上，原谅我对光与热一时的心醉神迷，真理的黄金扇女神，审判我的罪恶我的欲望。  
阿泽玛的审判并未降临，托住他下颌的是指腹带着粗粝伤痕的挚友，向来胆大聪慧的巨龙首领主一瞬间羞愧起来，但龙骑士并未让他的失落持续太久。  
“这样就太浪费了，”青年悄声柔和地说，抚摸过奥尔什方下唇的拇指停在那儿，精灵能尝到残余的血的味道，那样柔软的、甜美的、金色的味道，他的舌尖抵在指尖，像是某种让人不可自拔的大胆询问，异乡的年轻人含蓄地笑了起来，“没错……做得好。”  
他握着精灵的下颌向着自己的方向托了托，半依靠在椅背的光裸背脊换了姿势，向另一个人移去，奥尔什方手里的纱布坠落在地，而触碰着的嘴唇远比捡东西要重要多了。  
比云还要柔软比阳光还要滚烫的触感黏在他舌头上，奥尔什方更加晕头转向起来，他们紧紧拥抱在一起，像是站在钢卫塔最危机四伏的深渊边一样难分难舍，这样甜蜜的黏稠的感觉，他想起库尔扎斯曾经的四季如春，飞莺的歌声和苦涩气息的草地。贴合的胸膛只有奥尔什方休息时候披着的衬衫，所幸他没有时时刻刻保持彬彬有礼的刻薄习惯，像他那位循规蹈矩的兄长，最上的几颗纽扣松垮地落在一边，相触碰的心跳声让奥尔什方的血直往头上冲，他的嘴边忍不住泄露出呻吟，而嘴唇上轻微的刺痛又因此加大了几分，精灵听闻挚友的种族来属保留了长须豹一般原始的锐齿和残酷的狩猎本能，他恍惚地想也许一夜过后他脖子上大概会多两个血窟窿。  
他渴求的自甘沉醉，甜美又被需要的印记，他是被爱着的。他是被深爱着的。  
奥尔什方的眼睛因刺痛而湿润，他垂下的眼神融化在青年柔和的眼角里，这个人的睫毛在奥尔什方心里颤抖着振翅，他甘霖中的花朵，他如饥似渴的河流，有蝴蝶栖息在精灵因欲望焦灼而痛苦的血脉里。

龙骑士在精灵的请求下顺从地张开嘴，任由奥尔什方失礼地探进手指摸了又摸，他握住精灵的手腕迫使他停止，就像昨晚热辣的开始一样狡黠又温和，“你在找什么——我会因为伊修加德精灵的体液中毒还是怎么的，你快捅进我嗓子里了。”  
“啊，”奥尔什方有些失望，“我还以为你有犬齿什么的，我看过百科全书图鉴……”  
青年若有所思地擦干净脸，“你是说……这个呀，”他有些失笑，“住在森林的那些家伙才有，保留了蛰伏在月光下行动的本能，格里达尼亚的同胞们比我们更精通。”  
奥尔什方同样微笑起来，原来如此，不过又有什么关系呢，他的衣领整洁严谨，每颗纽扣都井井有条按部就班，被啮咬的痕迹仍旧在这些掩盖下愉快地刺痛着。


End file.
